Rival abadi
by A Zoldyck
Summary: memendam perasaan cinta pada sahabat sendiri memang begitu menyakitkan / RE : PUBLISH.


Judul: Rival Abadi

Pair : Sasuke x Naruto

Rate : T

Summary : memendam perasaan cinta pada sahabat sendiri memang begitu menyakitkan / RE : PUBLISH.

* * *

.

Penglihatan Naruto berkunang-kunang di bawah sorot lampu diskotik. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri menyeruak dalam keremangan pendar lampu monokromatik.

Menghindari tragedi jatuh limbung memalukan, tangan kanan Naruto menahan beban tubuh di atas meja bar. Tangan yang lain setia memegang botol blue labelyang masih separuh tersisa.

Pupil biru safir pemuda pirang menatap lurus ke depan, berusaha menajamkan penglihatan di tengah bayangan gambar yang perlahan memudar, berubah kabur sekaligus samar, lalu mendadak kembali jelas sejernih sebelum ia menenggak alkohol berlebihan.

 _Prom Night_ tak seperti yang Naruto perkirakan.

 _Floor dance_ penuh sesak oleh sosok garis tubuh yang liar bercumbu, berdansa sesuka hati tak tahu aturan. Banyak tangan meraba-raba pinggul dan bokong seksi para perempuan, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Hentakan musik meliar seiring detik waktu berjalan, mengalihkan atensi para pengunjung dari dunia penuh problematik yang sebenarnya, bagaikan heroin yang mampu menerbangkan kegundahan jiwa mencapai titik ilusi tertinggi, melupakan segala hal dalam kehidupan mereka.

Satu tegukan blue label ditenggak.

Mata Naruto menyipit.

Di seberang sana, tepat di atas sofa berbentuk setengah lingkaran, duduk dengan tenang sang rival abadi. Entitasnya mampu menyedot perhatian seluruh pengunjung diskotik. Keremangan pun tak mampu meredam aura kebesaran keturunan terakhir keluarga Uchiha.

Berpasang-pasang kaki jenjang beralas _high heels_ duduk berdesakan, menebar aura seduktif di sekelilingnya, memandang lapar dengan tatapan mata centil menggoda, berusaha merayu sang titik pusat magnetis Sasuke Uchiha.

Pupil mata sehitam batu arang sedikit memercik ekspresi bosan. Keseluruhan wajahnya hanya diisi ekspresi datar.

Naruto mendecih, ia melirik sekeliling kanan kiri. Hanya kursi tak berpenghuni yang diisi kekosongan udara. Selalu seperti ini. Entitas seorang Naruto Uzumaki selalu diabaikan.

Penglihatan Naruto si jabrik pirang mengabur lagi.

Kesal, Naruto menenggak habis blue label di tangan. Ia hentakkan botol kosong itu keras-keras di atas meja. Berdiri sempoyongan dengan tangan menyambar mantel kulit asal, Naruto merogoh kantong dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar yen di atas meja bar.

Susah payah Naruto menegakkan badan, ia pacu cepat langkah kakinya untuk segera pergi.

Tujuannya hanya satu: pintu keluar.

.

##############

.

Tokyo menghembuskan udara pada suhu 5° Celcius, hampir menyentuh titik beku.

Desisan angin menggema di antara lorong-lorong kota, mampu menegakkan roma tengkuk secara tiba-tiba.

Naruto Uzumaki, remaja tanggung enam belas tahun, berjalan sempoyongan seorang diri di tengah hujan salju dengan kepala menunduk. Tangan kirinya berpegangan pada dinding ruko dengan tujuan menjaga keseimbangan tubuh.

Whisky mahal merk blue label dengan harga fantastis secara perlahan mengikis kesadaran Naruto sebelum benar-benar ambruk.

Naruto yang sadar akan kondisi diri sendiri, berhenti bergerak secara tiba-tiba dan mengedarkan pandang sekeliling. Matanya menyapu sekitar mencari mobil atau kendaraan apapun yang menawarkan jasa antar konvensional.

Dan yang ditemukannya hanyalah jalan raya kosong melompong dengan tiga-empat orang pejalan kaki.

Giginya bergemeletuk.

Butiran salju meleleh di atas pucuk kepala Naruto Uzumaki.

Ia eratkan mantel bermaterial kulit yang membalut tubuh, ia naikkan restleting hingga mencapai dagu untuk menutupi seluruh leher. Naruto tak mau mati konyol karena kedinginan saat ini.

.

Tak lama, lampu mobil menyorot sosok tubuh Naruto sebelum akhirnya berhenti tepat beberapa langkah di belakang pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto yang setengah sadar tak menyadari kehadirannya, tetap berjalan lurus ke depan.

Langkah kaki mendekat. "Ini hampir tengah malam. Kau mau kemana?" Suara serak dan berat terdengar.

Naruto tak langsung menjawab.

Sebuah tangan besar menyentuh bahu kanan si pirang. "Kau mau kuantar, bocah?"

Naruto menepis sopan tangan kekar itu. "Tidak, terima kasih paman. Aku—ugh—" Naruto mengernyit mendapati nyeri yang makin menusuk kepala. "—aku pulang sendiri."

Naruto memandang sekilas sosok pria di dekatnya. Meskipun dalam penglihatan agak samar, namun Naruto masih bisa menangkap figurnya yang besar berotot dengan kumis lebat seperti habis disisir rapi. Pria dewasa itu menoleh cepat ke arah mobil dan secepat itu juga Naruto terkejut.

Pemuda pirang berambut jabrik itu berani bersumpah bisa melihat seringai di wajah pria berkumis dengan gestur tangan memberi instruksi kepada rekan di balik kaca gelap mobil.

Suara alarm mendadak berbunyi di kepala Naruto.

Tapi dia malah diam membisu, pusat kendali tubuh berada jauh di bawah kesadaran akibat whisky, mengabakan sirene yang sudah bergaung di dasar hati.

Dua sosok di balik kaca hitam pekat bergerak keluar dari mobil, mendekati Naruto dan satu rekan seprofesi.

Dua orang itu memakai jaket kulit gelap dan kacamata hitam. Naruto agak ganjil sejenak. Untuk apa malam-malam pakai kaca mata hitam? Ia mendadak ingat film bergenrethriller yang pemain utamanya dikejar-kejar anggota mafia dan ya, sama seperti dua orang di depannya saat ini, mereka semua memakai kacamata hitam juga. Pada akhirnya pemain utama lah yang menang. Filmnya benar-benar _plot twist_. Tak disangka si agen federal yang dikira Naruto akan terbunuh sia-sia oleh komplotan mafia sama seperti rekan agen yang lain, malah menjadi titik balik dari alur film itu. Agen muda yang merupakan pemeran utama rupanya rela mengabdikan diri menjadi umpan untuk menjebak para mafia menuju markas—

Tunggu.

Tunggu sebentar.

Naruto putar otak lagi, mencerna situasi lebih seksama, memperhatikan tiga figur bertubuh besar yang perlahan mendekat.

Kaca mata hitam, tubuh berotot, tato mencuat keluar dari balik kaus hitam pada leher mereka.

Jantung Naruto berdegup cepat, rasa nyeri lagi-lagi datang menyengat.

Salah satunya meraih pundak Naruto. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu, bocah. Ayo naik ke mobil."

Pada akhirnya, kaca mata hitam itulah yang menyadarkan Naruto untuk menerima realisasi.

Dipicu adrenalin, Naruto mencoba kabur secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tepis tangan yang melingkari bahu, injak kaki salah satu, dan tonjok leher pria yang paling tinggi.

Teriakan marah "Hei!" terdengar, si pirang tak peduli.

Naruto menjejakkan kaki hendak lari. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, satu tendangan kuat ia rasakan menohok ulu hati hingga udara menyembur keluar melalui mulut.

Rasa sesak di dada melumpuhkan pergerakan Naruto. Matanya kembali berkunang-kunang. Ia rasakan tangan-tangan lain membopong tubuhnya sebelum punggung terlempar keras di atas bantalan empuk elastis. Kursi mobil.

Suara kekehan terdengar nyaring. Naruto mencoba mendongak. Mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa didengar. Penglihatan memburam. Samar-samar, Naruto mendapati pria berkumis menyeringai hendak menutup pintu mobil.

Dan saat itulah Naruto melihatnya.

Sebuah pukulan keras yang menghantam rahang bawah pria berkumis sampai terdengar suara seperti patahan ranting terinjak.

Disusul suara raungan kesakitan membabi buta dan suara-suara adu pukul yang lain.

Prediksi Naruto: Salah satu tulang wajah si pria berkumis telah patah.

Naruto susah payah bangkit, mencoba melihat dari balik kaca mobil.

Perasaan bernama lega, terkejut, dan tak percaya merayapi hati kecilnya.

Meskipun gambar yang ditangkap retina mata tak jelas, tapi ia yakin.

Sang rival abadi datang menghajar preman-preman itu.

.

##############

.

"Gerakkan kakimu," sebuah nada perintah terdengar.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, tinggalkan saja aku."

"Jangan bodoh. Cepat masuk mobilku," ia tetap memaksa.

"Hah? Masuk mobil siapa?" Naruto mulai melantur.

Pemuda berambut raven hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Skenario murahan macam apa yang barusan terjadi di hadapanku? Penculikan, eh? Menjijikkan," gumamnya.

Naruto hanya tertunduk lesu bersandar di dinding ruko sambil mengigau tentang ramen double telor, ramen double daging, dan prom night membosankan.

Sasuke mendengus.

" _Dobe_ , cepat berdiri dan masuk ke mobilku atau kutinggal kau di sini sekarang juga!" Nada suara Sasuke naik satu oktaf.

Naruto menengadah dengan tatapan mata tak merasa bersalah. "Pergi saja kalau kau mau pergi. Lagipula—uhuk!" Naruto tiba-tiba memegangi dadanya, tepat di ulu hati.

Berdecak kesal, Sasuke melingkarkan tangan Naruto di lehernya dan membopong pemuda itu berjalan memasuki mobil.

Naruto menggeleng berkali-kali sambil berkata, "Aku pulang sendiri, jangan sok jagoan kau—eh, kau memangnya siapa?" Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Apa kau _Teme_? Kalau kau _Teme,_ akan kuberitahu satu hal." Naruto tertawa sejenak. "Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri tahu! Tadi aku hampir menghajar habis preman itu, tapi kau malah mencuri kesempatanku!"

Lagi-lagi hening.

"Kau dengar tidak? Aku adalah agen federal yang menjadi umpan, dan aku memang sengaja membiarkan diriku tertangkap. Itu adalah taktik! Lain kali jangan sok keren di hadapan orang yang lebih hebat darimu!"

"Yang kulihat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kau katakan." Sasuke akhirnya menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Persetan kau! Apa kau meremehkanku?"

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan mendudukkan Naruto yang hampir hilang kesadaran di kursi depan penumpang. "Berisik!"

.

##############

.

Hujan salju tak memungkinkan Sasuke untuk membawa Naruto pulang ke apartemennya sendiri. Lagipula, ia tak mau repot meraba-raba kantong celana Naruto hanya untuk mencari kunci.

Sasuke akhirnya membawa Naruto ke apartemennya, pemuda pirang itu hanya sesekali mengigau sambil menyeret kaki dengan malas mengikuti sang penyelamat entah siapa.

Masuk ke dalam, Naruto langsung melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan bergerak cepat menuju sofa empuk di hadapan mata.

Sasuke menarik mantel Naruto tepat saat tangannya berjarak hanya sejengkal dari sofa bernuansa _blue navy_ itu. "Ganti baju dulu! Ke kamar mandi! Akan kuambilkan baju ganti."

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke kasar. "Mengapa kau ada di apartemenku! Pergi!"

Sasuke tak menggubris dan memilih untuk menyeret Naruto menuju kamar mandi. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya seberapa besar alkohol telah menginvasi pikiran si pirang sampai tak mengenal apartemennya sendiri?

Beruntung bagi Sasuke, Naruto mampu menyelesaikan urusan kamar mandi tanpa bantuan sedikit pun.

Naruto tiba-tiba mengacak rambut pirangnya tanpa alasan. Lalu menuju suatu ruangan yang tak diketahuinya merupakan dapur. Naruto menarik salah satu kursi meja makan, duduk, dan meletakkan wajah di atas meja dengan mata terpejam erat. Suara dengkur halus terdengar tak lama kemudian.

Sasuke cepat-cepat menyeret kerah baju Naruto kembali. "Ini bukan tempat untuk tidur, _Dobe_!" Ia lalu membawa Naruto ke kamat tidur miliknya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung mendekati satu-satunya ranjang di ruangan itu dan segera menenggelamkan diri di sana.

Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Angin dingin berhembus melalui jendela yang terbuka. Sasuke mendekat dan menutup rapat seluruh jendela kamar. Naruto bergerak menyamping dan menekuk kaki hingga lutut menyentuh dada, gestur tubuh kedinginan.

Selimut hangat diambil, tangan terjulur di depan wajah Naruto. "Pakai selimutnya, _Dobe_! Jangan keterlaluan malas sampai pakai selimut saja kau tak mampu."

Naruto tak bereaksi.

Kesal, Sasuke meletakkannya asal di samping si pirang.

Langkah pemuda raven sudah hampir mencapai pintu ketika sebuah suara gemeletuk gigi terdengar.

Sasuke menoleh lagi. Samar-samar mata onyx-nya menangkap tubuh Naruto yang bergetar. Ia raih remote AC dan menekan tombol untuk mematikannya.

Ia ambil lagi selimut tebal yang baru saja diletakkan di samping Naruto. " _Dobe_ , bangun! Pakai ini!"

Lagi-lagi tak ada respon.

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat keras-keras. Ia buka selimut bermaterial hangat yang mamu memerangkap panas tubuh, lalu direntangkan menutupi badan Naruto dari kaki hingga mencapai dagu.

Tak terlintas hal apapun dalam pikiran Sasuke, bahkan sebuah peristiwa bernama tragedi sekalipun.

Mendadak tangan Naruto bergerak melingkari leher si bungsu Uchiha, menariknya keras.

Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ditarik kuat hampir ambruk, sontak bertumpu tangan pada sisi ranjang di samping tubuh Naruto, menahan beban tubuhnya tidak ikut jatuh konyol karena gerakan tiba-tiba Naruto yang konyol menurutnya.

Ia berdesis, "Lepas, _Dobe_!"

Naruto tak merespon, kedua mata masih terpejam rapat.

Perlahan, Sasuke melepas tumpuan tangan kiri. Ia gerakkan ke belakang kepala dengan tujuan ingin merenggangkan kaitan kedua tangan Naruto di lehernya. Ia tepis kasar jemari tangan berkulit _tan_ yang bertaut erat.

Reaksi yang diberikan Naruto berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang diharapkan Sasuke.

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto menarik kuat leher pemuda raven itu mendekat, lalu didekap erat.

Sasuke yang saat itu hanya bertumpu pada satu tangan, langsung ambruk ke depan, tak mampu menahan tubuh. Hidungnya menyasar ke sela lekukan leher jenjang kecokelatan pemuda Uzumaki.

Aroma kayu pinus langsung tercium dalam setiap tarikan napas Sasuke. Suara dengkuran halus juga mencapai pendengarannya. Helaan napas lembut yang membuat diafragma dada naik turun secara teratur, mau tak mau membuat Sasuke menelan ludah.

Naruto menggeliat sedikit, membuat tubuhnya bergesek pelan pada tubuh Sasuke. Sejumlah saraf pada tubuhnya menggelinjang kecil seakan-akan haus akan sentuhan.

Pemuda raven itu menggeram. "Jangan gerakkan tubuhmu, _Dobe_!"

"Uh…"

Beban hangat yang menimpa tubuh Naruto hanya terasa sepersekian detik. Karena Sasuke buru-buru mengangkat tangannya tak mau menindih secara penuh. Ia kembali berkutat dengan rantai jemari tangan yang mengikat lehernya erat.

"Tanganmu ini—lepaskan kubilang!"

Sasuke dibuat terkejut lagi. Naruto tiba-tiba melepaskannya, semudah itu. Menghembuskan napas lega, ia beranjak menarik diri lebih jauh.

Tak sampai beberapa detik sebelum Sasuke keluar dari daerah jangkauan, lagi-lagi ia dikejutkan oleh tangan _tan_ yang bergerak liar mencengkeram erat pinggiran kaus lalu menarik dan menggulingkan tubuh Sasuke ke atas kasur.

"Naruto! Apa-apaan kau—"

Suara Sasuke terputus saat mendapati tangan Naruto memeluknya erat dengan satu kaki melingkari kedua paha. Seakan-akan tubuh Sasuke itu adalah teman tidur bernama guling miliknya.

"Hentikan semua ini—uh!" Rahang dikeraskan ketika mendapati lutut Naruto bergerak menyentuh miliknya di bawah sana. Sasuke tak lagi menahan diri untuk mengumpat. "Shit!"

Naruto mendekatkan wajah pada leher Sasuke tanpa ia sadari. Pucuk hidung menyentuh telinga pemuda raven itu, menghembuskan napas hangat di sana.

Tengkuk Sasuke meremang bukan tanpa alasan.

Sasuke Uchiha, dengan segala kekuatannya, mati-matian menahan diri menghadapi Naruto yang penuh seduksi, pembangkit feromon yang tengah bergejolak dalam dirinya sedang ditepis habis. Ia berdesis, "jangan membuatku bertindak, Naruto."

"Ahh…." Suara desahan kembali terdengar.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

Sasuke bergerak perlahan, melepaskan kaki Naruto yang mengunci erat kedua pahanya. Melepas tangan Naruto yang memeluk tubuh tegapnya, yang kencang karena tumbuhnya jalinan otot bersekat berkat olah tubuh secara teratur.

Tangan Naruto tak mau melepas pelukan. Di luar kendali otak, ia malah bergerak menggores dada bidang Sasuke dengan satu sentuhan panjang. Sebelum terjadi sentuhan yang lain, Sasuke menangkap tangan yang bergerak bebas, menahannya di tempat. Ia menoleh. "Kuperingatkan, jangan bergerak! Kau tak sadar apa yang kau lakukan."

Tubuh Naruto menginginkan lebih, gejolak yang meliar haus akan sentuhan hangat, menginginkan kehadiran. Gesturnya erotis, bergerak memperlihatkan leher jenjang kecokelatan yang berkilat penuh daya magnetis. Tubuh Naruto meliuk menggoda. Tangannya kembali bebas dan mulai lagi meraba-raba.

Satu gerakan cepat. Sasuke bangkit, duduk di atas perut Naruto, sebagian beban tubuh ditumpukan pada kedua lutut yang ditekuk.

Tangan Naruto menggapai-gapai. Sasuke menangkap kedua pergelangannya, lalu ditahan di atas kepala.

Sasuke merunduk. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Naruto? Apa yang sudah kau minum hari ini?"

Naruto diam, tak menjawab. Badannya masih menggeliat, bibir bawah digigit hingga memerah, menampilkan saliva hangat berkilat.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kalau kau sangat ingin kusentuh, jangan salahkan aku."

Tangan Sasuke bergerak membelai pipi kecokelatan, turun ke leher jenjang, jari telunjuk menelusur saraf sensitif di sana.

Naruto mendesah keenakan. Tangannya memberontak dalam cekalan Sasuke, meminta dilepaskan.

Satu kancing dilepas, turun ke kancing bawah hingga menyisakan dua kancing terakhir. Angin dingin langsung menerpa dada bidang serta perut Naruto, mengeringkan keringat basah yang membalur tubuhnya.

"Naruto, kau masih mau kusentuh, hm?" Jari telunjuk menelusur tulang belikat, bergerak pelan menyusuri perpotongan tulang rusuk pada dada sampai pusar, naik ke atas lagi hingga menemui benjolan bulat kecil kemerahan.

Lalu berhenti.

Naruto, dengan suara merintih berkata susah payah. "Lakukan—ukh, jangan berhenti…"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajah tepat di hadapan Naruto. "Jangan menyesal. Akan kubuat kau tidak bisa jalan besok."

Lumatan agresif langsung dilancarkan. Tak ada kecupan lembut, tak ada sentuhan bibir perlahan, tak ada romantisme.

Sasuke menafsuinya dengan cara seolah-olah libido tengah meledak di ubun-ubun kepala. Jemari kanan meraba bagian tersensitif dari seluruh tubuh yang bisa digapai, menekan titik syaraf peningkat gairah.

Hasil positif. Tangan Naruto bergerak meliar dalam cekalan di atas kepalanya.

Mereka saling berpagut, suara decapan terdengar nyaring memenuhi kamar Sasuke atas hasil eksplorasi lidah.

Tubuh menggelinjang, udara memanas, menguap dari panas tubuh dua sosok beradu nafsu.

Sasuke sudah lama mengalami disorientasi seksual. Ia tak tertarik dengan pinggul bergoyang dan buah dada membusung kenyal. Peningkat libidonya adalah dada datar dengan benjolan kecil yang jika dihisap akan memerah atau benjolan keras di bawah sana yang jika disentuh langsung bereaksi tegak menyambut rangsangan.

Jari menelusur turun hingga pangkal paha, menelusup masuk ke balik celana dalam Naruto. Ditekannya titik-titik rangsang di sekitar kemaluan. Sasuke berdesis menahan miliknya sendiri untuk tetap tenang di balik celana.

Naruto mendesah lagi tanpa kesadaran, "Sasuke… Hhh—Ah!"

Mendengar namanya disebut, tangan Sasuke berhenti bergerak. Ragu ia bertanya. "Kau mengatakan apa?"

Suara Naruto lirih tak lebih keras dari sekedar bisikan. "Sentuh aku, Sasuke…"

Sasuke meneguk ludah, ia mengeluarkan tangan dari balik celana dalam Naruto.

Pemuda raven bergerak, tak lagi duduk di atas tubuh si pirang. Ia gerakkan tubuh Naruto menyamping, diikuti beban tubuh Sasuke yang dijatuhkan ke atas ranjang. Tangan kekar memeluk perut Naruto, tangan yang lain ia jadikan penyannga kepala si pirang tepat di atas lengan.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukan, tak ada jarak sedikit pun.

Napas hangat berhembus di tengkuk Naruto. "Mengapa kau sebut nama itu?"

Naruto menjawab dengan suara terengah. "A-aku… aku i-ingin dia. Sentuh aku!"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia paham betul. Jawaban saat kondisi mabuk adalah jawaban terjujur. Karena otak tak lagi mampu merangkai kata bahkan memikirkannya. Jawaban yang terlontar adalah murni dari hati.

Sasuke menarik pinggang Naruto menempel pada tubuhnya lebih erat. "Dengar, orang yang kau sebut itu tidak akan mau menyentuhmu dalam keadaan tak sadar seperti ini."

Naruto berpejam mata, dengan napas tersengal menahan gairah menjawab. "Kenapa..? Ke-kenapa tak mau?"

"Tidur." Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto yang bergerak membuka restletingnya sendiri. "Hentikan, kau harus tidur. Kau telah menjalani hari yang berat malam ini."

Naruto menggeleng.

"Orang bernama Sasuke akan menemanimu kalau kau mau tidur."

Naruto diam, tak menjawab lagi.

Pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah sentuhan. Sentuhan intim dari sosok di belakang tubuhnya, yang menguarkan panas tubuh di balik kemeja tipisnya.

Naruto mengigau lagi. "Sasuke mengabaikanku… Dia tak mau bergaul denganku… K-kau bukan Sasuke, kan?"

Sasuke memejamkan mata. "Tak peduli aku siapa. Yang penting dia tak mengabaikanmu. Kau akan melupakan apa yang terjadi malam ini. Besok kalian akan memulai semuanya dari awal."

Hening lagi.

Tak lama, suara dengkuran lembut terdengar. Naruto terlelap dalam pelukan Sasuke, dengan mengingat pesan dari penolongnya entah siapa bahwa dia dan sang rival abadi akan memulai semuanya dari awal.

Mungkin mulai besok.

.

.

The End

Hasil Re Publish dari akun saya yang lain ( Adityapratama081131)

 **A Zoldyck out...**


End file.
